Love over gold
by Muffin-starshine
Summary: Manchmal muss man vertrauen in sich selbst haben um anderen zu vertrauen. Und manchmal braucht man verständniss für den anderen. Jenna, weiß nicht ob sie sich vertrauen kann, und ob Oliver verständniss für manche Dinge haben würde...Kapitel 4 ist da
1. Return to school

Alle Charakter die euch aus den Harry Potter Büchern bekannt vor kommen gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir sondern der werten Mrs. J.K Rowling. Alles andere, was euch blöd, krank, verrückt, wirr oder einfach nur Sinnlos vorkommt, gehört mir. Leider verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser Story, ich bin nur eine kleine Schülerin, mit einer beschissenen Rechtschreibung und zuviel Freizeit g Ich möchte in dieser Geschichte einfach eine schöne Liebesgeschichte erzählen aber auch ernste Themen behandeln. Geht bitte nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht ich hab keine Ahnung vom schreiben und das ist meine erste ‚richtige' FF. Ich hoff ihr habt Spaß dabei. Liebe Grüßlis Hope.  
  
Kategorie: Romantik Altersfreigabe: Ab 12??? Ach hab mal wieder keine Ahnung. Eigene Charakter: Jenna und Rabea  
  
Love over gold  
  
Für Stefan.  
  
Kapitel 1: Return to school  
  
Hallo, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Jenna, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und lebe seit einem Jahr London. Meine Mutter starb vor 15 Jahren, alles was ich von ihr habe ist ein altes Foto. Das glaubte ich zumindest bis zu meinem 11 Geburtstag. Ich mochte die Geschichten von Hexen und Zauberern schon immer, aber als ich 8 wurde, hörte ich auf daran zu glauben. Schade eigentlich, ich lebte bis zu meinem 9 Lebensjahr bei meiner Großmutter, sie ist eine sehr gesetzte alte Frau, die kaum Verständnis für Dinge aufbringt die nach 1960 interessant waren. Die Zeiten waren für mich nicht immer rosig. Aber alles hatte sich geändert. Ich wuchs weiter bei meinem Vater auf, und an meinem elften Geburtstag erhielt ich einen Brief der mein Leben verändern sollte, und der Glaube an Magie und Zauberer kehrte zurück.  
  
„Komm schon Dad, wir sind spät dran!"Rief ich ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu und sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel wie er mit dem gewaltigen Käfig von Charlie einem Passanten auswich. Charley wurde dabei heftig hin und her geschüttelt, woraufhin er verärgerte laute von sich gab. „Ich komme schon." Jammerte er und folgte mir durch die Menschenmassen am Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross. Wir passierten Touristengruppen, Muggel und einige Bahnangestellte, entlang an der kleinen Einkaufsmeile. Ich schob den Gepäckwaagen vor die Magische Grenze und wartete, auf meine Dad. Prustend und schwer Atmend kam er hinter mir zum halten. „Ok Dad, bist du bereit?"Fragte ich ihn und konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, er hatte nach all den Jahren noch immer Angst davor durch die Abgrenzung zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu gehen. Er war immer in dem Glauben, das er die Abgrenzung nicht passieren könne, weil er doch ein Muggel war, und jedes Mal versicherte ich ihm aufs neue das auch Muggeleltern passieren können. Diesmal nickte er lediglich und atmete tief durch. „Ok, dann geht's jetzt los."Murmelte ich und schob den Gepäckwaagen an. Und mit einmal befanden wir uns nicht mehr auf dem Bahnhof der Muggel, sondern auf dem Gleis von dem uns der Zug nach Hogwarts bringen sollte. Viele Schüler standen noch bei ihren Familien Mitgliedern um sich zu verabschieden und ich versuchte krampfhaft niemandem mit meinem Gepäckwaagen die Füße abzufahren. Am besten ganz nach hinten, dachte ich mir, und versuchte einen Weg durch das Menschengewirr zu finden. „Schau mal, da hinten ist Molly,"rief mein Vater. „ ich werde ihr schnell hallo sagen."Und damit verschwand er. Ich gab während dessen mein Gebäck auf. Dad mochte Molly Weasly. Seit ich in der ersten Klasse war, kannten sie sich, den wir waren damals sozusagen Nachbar, bis wir vor einem Jahr nach London zogen. Jedoch hatte mein Vater nie gewusst das die komplette Weasly Familie auch Zauberer wie meine Mum sind. Molly half ihm immer wenn er Fragen hatte was das Zaubern angeht, oder sie fragte ihn über Muggel Dinge. Strahlend kam sie auch schon auf mich zu. „Jenna liebes, du siehst gut aus. Abgenommen hast du wie ich sehe."Sie drückte mich an sich und mir blieb fast die Luft weg, so stark drückte sie mich. Und da waren wir auch schon bei meinem Lieblingsthema. Ja, ich hatte abgenommen, Fünf Kilo...auf dem Weg zu meinem Idealgewicht. Aber das würde noch länger dauern. An mir war nichts besonders. Keine spitzen Figur, sondern Fettpolster. Keine schönen glatten langen Haare, sondern wilde rote Locken die mir wirr vom Kopf abstanden. Komische Füße, anstatt schöner Zehen. Das einzige was ich an mir mochte waren meine Augen, nicht gerade viel, oder? „Wie geht es dir denn?"Überrascht darüber das sich wieder Luft in meinen Lungen befand hatte ich gar nicht mehr auf Molly geachtet. „Gut, und dir?"Stellte ich die Gegenfrage und sie sah mich traurig an, sie wusste das es mir nicht unbedingt gut ging wenn ich es sagte, sie kannte meine Vergangenheit und machte sich ständig sorgen. „Ach, wir schlagen uns schon durch. Ich hab hier doch noch...verflixt wo ist er denn? Ach da hab ich ihn ja, denn soll ich dir von Charlie geben."Sie hielt mir einen größeren Briefumschlag entgegen und ich konnte die geschwungenen Schrift von Charlie Weasly, dem zweitältesten der Weasly Söhne darauf erkennen. „Ein Brief?,"fragte ich leicht überrascht. „er hätte mir doch auch eine Eule schicken können." „Er meinte ich sollen ihn dir doch Persönlich geben, ich weiß auch nicht was das soll."Molly schien nicht besonders erfreut darüber zu sein, nicht zu wissen was ihr Sohn alles anstellte. Vor allem weil er vor einiger Zeit nach Transsilvanien gegangen war um sich um Drachen zu kümmern und sie jetzt noch weniger Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Charlie war mir eigentlich der liebste der Weasly Kinder. Er hatte mich als wir kleiner waren immer vor Fred und George beschützt, wenn diese mal wieder einen gemeinen Streich ausheckten. Wenn er dann in den Sommerferien nach Hause kam, half er mir, Fred und George einen Streich zu spielen, und bevor er fuhr bläute er seinen Geschwistern ein, mir nichts zu tun. Später, als ich dann selbst nach Hogwarts kam, war ich natürlich verblüfft ihn hier zu treffen, das hatte ich ihm auch gesagt, und er hatte lediglich gegrinst.  
  
Charlie war jemand der für alles Verständnis aufbringt, dir zuhört, der über deine Witze lacht und dich selbst zum lachen bringt. Ich könnte mir keinen anderen als meinen besten Freund vorstellen als ihn. „Percy ist dieses Jahr also wirklich noch einmal Vertrauensschüler geworden."Stellte ich grinsend fest. Percy war ein guter Freund, genauso alt wie ich, nur ehrgeiziger was die Schule anging. „Ja, und wir sind so stolz auf ihn,"jubelte Molly und ihre Augen wurden glasig. „du kannst auch stolz auf dich sein, Vertrauensschüler sein, ist eine gute Aufgabe."Versicherte sie mir. Ja, da hatte sie wohl recht. „Ok Spatz, bleib ja anständig, und das mir keine Klagen kommen."Mein Dad grinste mich verschmitzt an und nahm mich in den Arm. „Machs gut Dad, und arbeite nicht so viel."Ich drückte ihn fest, und wurde dann noch einmal von Molly umarmt, diesmal ohne den überhöhten Sauerstoff Verlust. Ich griff nach meinem Rucksack, steckte das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen in die Tasche meines Umhangs und winkte meinem Dad und Molly zum Abschied. Im Zug war bereits die Hölle los. Wild durcheinander redende Schüler, ratlose Erstklässler, traurige Schüler die ihren Eltern zum Abschied winkten...und Fred und George, was eigentlich Chaos pur bedeutete. „Ach Jenna, da bist du ja...wo ist dein Abzeichen?"Percy kam gerade den Gang herunter, und schon sah er mich mit ernster Miene an. „Hi Perc, wie waren die Ferien?"ich lächelte ihn breit an und er schloss mich kurz in die Arme. „Anstrengend, wie immer. Zieh bitte dein Abzeichen an."Sagte er tonlos. Er trug bereits wie ich seine Uniform, doch glänzte an seiner Brust schon das große silberne Abzeichen der Vertrauensschüler. Ich fischte es also ihm zuliebe aus der Tasche und befestigte es an meinem Umhang. „Gut, ich soll dir grüße von Charley sagen, ach und, wir haben die erste Schicht hier auf dem Gang. Wie letztes Jahr haben wir Vertrauensschüler ein eigenes Abteil, doch jetzt müssen wir erst mal arbeiten."Ich nickte. Percy war schon jetzt so vernarrt darin ein Vertrauensschüler zu sein, das ich ihm besser nicht wiedersprach.  
  
Das überwachen der Gange stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als Gedacht. Schon im zweiten Waagen fanden wir eine kleine Erstklässlerin mit blonden Haaren die schon jetzt schreckliches Heimweh hatte und bitterlich weinte. Doch mit ein paar Aufbauenden Worten, Taschentüchern und einem Schokofrosch war dieses kleine Problem behoben. Im nächsten Abteil trafen wir auf Fred, George und Lee Jordan, diese hatten natürlich nichts besseres zu tun als Percy zu ärgern. „Oh Jenna, wie hältst du es bloß mit ihm aus?"fragte mich George amüsiert und erntete nur einen bösen Blick von Percy. Ich schob ihn schnell weiter bevor es noch zu einer ernsthaften Diskussion der Weaslys geben würde. „Aber vergesst nicht Jungs, kein Zaubern auf den Gängen, verstanden?" „Aye, aye Sir." Alle drei Salutierten vor uns und verschwanden dann lachend in einem Abteil. „Nervensägen"zischte er und sah ihnen verärgert hinterher. „Ach, mach dir nichts draus, jetzt sind sie ja weg."Versuchte ich ihn aufzubauen. „Ja, aber ich fürchte sie haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf Ron, und der hat sowieso schon genug Flausen...KEIN ZAUBERN AUF DEN GÄNGEN!"brüllte er auf einmal, als er drei Schüler mit ihren Zauberstäben herum fuchteln sah. Zweitklässler nahm ich an, den sie fuchtelten noch so unbeholfen mit ihren Zauberstäben herum, dass es wahrscheinlich war, das sie sich ein Auge ausstechen würden. „Ach schau an, Percy Weasly."Höhnte einer der drei. Er war kleiner und viel zierlicher als die anderen beiden, strohblond, seine Gesichtszüge waren hart, und Arroganz lag in seinem Blick. „Was willst du Malfoy?"Fragte Percy gereizt und seine Ohren färbten sich rot. Die anderen zwei tuschelten miteinander und warfen uns hämische Blicke zu. „Deine Schwerster?"Fragte Malfoy, ohne groß Notiz von Percy zu nehmen, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich zu mustern. „Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber nein, ich bin nicht seine Schwester." Obwohl ich es sein könnte, meine Haare waren genau so rot wie seine, und auch ich hatte ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase, genau wie die anderen Weaslys. Ich ballte die Hand zur Faust, ich wusste nur das er Draco Malfoy hieß, und das er der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy war. Er war mir unheimlich unsympathisch.  
  
„Habt ihr zufälligerweise meine Kröte gesehen? Sie heißt Trevor."Fragte ein kleiner rundlicher Junge. Ich erinnerte mich an die Kröte, schon letztes Jahr war seine Kröte auf der Fahrt verschwunden, und noch einige male später. Aber wir hatten sie nicht gesehen, also machten wir uns mit ihm auf die Suche und ließen den kleinen Malfoy und seinen hohlen Freunde einfach stehen.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde lösten uns endlich die Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff ab und Percy sah mich fragend an. „Wollen wir gleich in unser Abteil oder willst du vorher noch bei Rabea vorbei schauen?" Rabea war meine beste Freundin hier in Hogwarts, und ich hatte sie den ganzen Sommer über nicht gesehen. „Lass uns erst zu ihr gehen."Bat ich ihn und wir machten uns auf die Suche nach ihrem Abteil. Bei dem Gedanken an Rabea musste ich automatisch grinsen. Wir teilten uns schon seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts einen Schlafsaal und mittlerweile waren wir wirklich wie Pech und Schwefel. Rabea war die aufgedrehteste, und wenn sie morgens keinen Kaffe trank, war sie unausstehlich. Sie war permanent gut gelaunt, lachte viel und ließ sich nichts gefallen, dafür bewunderte ich sie. Manchmal wünschte ich mir ein bisschen zu sein wie sie. Außer Rabea teilte ich den Schlafsaal mit Julia, Angelina und Iris. Iris war unser Nesthäkchen, und genauso verbissen wie Percy wenn es um Hausaufgaben oder Prüfungen ging. Möglicherweise war das auch der Grund, warum sie ihn so mochte. Seit unserem zweiten Jahr schwärmte sie für ihn, würde es allerdings nicht zugeben, dafür war sie viel zu schüchtern. Mit Angelina hatten wir weniger zu tun, sie spielte im Gryffindor Team und war eher mit anderen aus dem Team zu tun. Und Julia...tja, sie war unsere kleine Diva, ihre Eltern arbeiteten beide im Ministerium und das sie viel Geld verdienten ließ sie uns öfter spüren. Und obwohl wir alle so verschieden waren, verstanden wir uns blendend, na ja...meistens. Natürlich war es schwierig, vor allem wenn es um Streitereien ging, denn Iris bewunderte Julia und war sehr leicht einzuschüchtern, sie wagte es nicht ihr zu wiedersprechen. Angelina hielt sich prinzipiell raus, und Rabea und ich stritten nicht sehr häufig.  
  
Ich riss nun schon die zwölfte Abteiltüre auf, als mir ein bekannter brauner Schopf entgegen sprang. „Jenna!"Rief Rabea und war mir auch schon um den Hals gefallen. „Schön dich alte Socke wieder zusehen."Sie drückte mir einen Schmatz auf die Wange und ließ mich los. „Hey ihr,"reif ich die runde und drückte Iris. Außer den beiden waren noch Angelina und Julia anwesend, ich winkte ihnen kurz zu und ließ mich neben Rabea in einen Sitz plumpsen „na, wie waren eure Ferien?"fragte ich und Rabea hörte auf einen Schokofrosch auf ihrer Nase balancieren zu wollen. Jetzt bemerkten sie Percy der hinter mir stand musste ebenfalls durch diese Begrüßungszeremonie. „Die Ferien waren klasse, du hättest mitkommen sollen nach Paris." Schwärmte Iris und lächelte verträumt. „War ganz Ok, Malta war ganz nett." murmelte Rabea und stopfte den Schokofrosch in ihren Mund. Julia starte die meiste Zeit gelangweilt aus dem Fenster bis sie die Vertrauensschülerabzeichen von mir und Percy sah. „Sagt mal, müssen wir jetzt angst vor euch haben?"fragte sie spöttisch und sah uns herausfordernd an. „Na klar."Erwiderte ich kühl. „Ihr wisst doch wie gefährlich Perc und ich werden können."Scherzte ich und wir lachten, als plötzlich die Abteiltüre aufgerissen wurde. Oliver kam herein, und langsam wurde es echt eng in dem Abteil. „Hey ihr, na alles klar bei euch? Hey Percy!"er schlug seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter und quetschte sich zu uns auf die Bank. „Na wie war der Sommer?" Also berichteten wir wie unsere Sommerferien waren als wir lautes gepolter auf den Flur hörten. Percy wäre zu gerne aufgesprungen um nachzusehen, doch war er gerade von Oliver in beschlag genommen worden der ihm und Angelina eine neue Quidditsch Taktik erklärte. „Entschuldigt mich bitte."Murmelte ich verlegen und schob mich aus dem Abteil. Vor dem Abteil tummelte sich eine größere Gruppe Schüler herum, Slytherin nahm ich an, da der lauteste von ihnen Marcus Flint war. Ebenfalls Sechstklässler und Kapitän des Quidditsch Teams von Slytherin. „Würdet ihr bitte den Gang frei machen?"forderte ich sie auf, doch sah ich nur in fragende Gesichter. „MacGregor! Zur Vertrauensschülerin haben sie dich also gemacht wie ich sehe. Gut schaust du aus."Rief er über den Gang und kam auf mich zu während der Rest der Gruppe lachte. Ich spürte wie mir vor Zorn das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. „Halt die Klappe Flint."Knurrte ich und umfasste meinen Zauberstab der sich in meiner Umhangtasche befand. „Och, womit habe ich das verdient?" Seufzte er und fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Willst du nicht mit mir am ersten Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen? Nur wir beide?" „Lieber schlage ich meinen Kopf auf einen Holztisch."Fauchte ich und die Gruppe hinter ihm, die, die ganze Zeit getuschelt und gelacht hatte schwieg plötzlich. „Flints Verhalten veränderte sich kaum merklich. Er setzte ein grimmiges lächeln auf und entblößte die schiefen Zähne. „Würdet ihr jetzt bitte den Gang frei machen?"forderte ich abermals und mit all der Gelassenheit die ich aufbringen konnte, denn eigentlich kochte ich innerlich. „Glaub mir, irgendwann wirst du mich bitten mit dir auszugehen." „Das glaube ich nicht."Überrascht fuhr ich herum. Oliver hatte die Abteiltüre geöffnet und sah Flint nun herausfordernd an. „Wood! Immer noch Kapitän dieser Verlierer!" „Wie du siehst,"antwortete er gelassen. „und du hast deinem Team endlich beigebracht wo bei einem Besen vorne und hinten ist?"Ein breites grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, diesmal schien er den Sieg für dieses Wortgefecht zu erringen. Denn Flint knackte nur wütend mit seinen Handgelenken, verzog sich allerdings aus unserem Sichtfeld. „Danke!"bedankte ich mich und er nickte mir freundlich zu. „Kein Problem. Wenn er dich wieder belästigt sag mir einfach bescheid." „Ich glaube das wird ihn in nächster Zeit ein bisschen von mir fernhalten."  
  
Er grinste als ich auf das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen zeigte und nickte. „Ich muss jetzt los, du hast nicht zufälligerweise eine Ahnung wo Fred und George sind?" „Die müssten zwei Waagen weiter hinten sein, zusammen mit Lee." „Fantastisch,"er klatschte in die Hände. „ ich muss unbedingt mit ihnen über eine neue Quidditsch Taktik reden die ich mir über die Ferien ausgedacht habe."Und so verschwand er den Gang hinunter. Ich ging zurück in unser Abteil wo Percy gerade im Begriff war zu gehen. „Kommst du mit in unser Abteil?" „Macht es dir was aus wenn ich nicht mitkomme?" fragte ich zögerlich. Doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. „Hab ich etwas verpasst? In euer eigenes Abteil?"fragte Julia verwirrt. „Wir Vertrauensschüler haben ein eigenes Abteil am Anfang des Zugs bekommen."Verkündete Percy stolz. Ich ließ mich auf meinen Platz fallen und Percy verabschiedet sich. Aber nicht ohne mich daran zu erinnern das sich alle Vertrauensschüler vor dem erreichen von Hogwarts treffen müssten um auf den kleinen Bahnhof für Ordnung zu sorgen. „Ganz schön Machtgeil unser kleiner Percy."Stellte Rabea grinsend fest und wir nickten. „Tja, Bill und Charley haben es ja schon vorgemacht, doch um das zu schaffen...das packt er nicht."Mischte sich Julia in unsere Unterhaltung ein. „Er war noch nie Schulsprecher, im Quidditsch Team ist er auch nicht, er sieht nicht besonders gut aus..." „Ach sei doch still!"fuhr Iris sie an und Julia zog beleidigt eine Schnute. Auch wenn Iris sonst ein Sensibelchen war, sobald jemand etwas gegen Percy sagte wurde sie fuchsig. „Sag mir nicht das ich still sein soll."Keifte Julia nun zurück. „Nur weil ich was gegen Percy Schatzi gesagt habe...mit Bill und Charley kann er einfach nicht mithalten." „Ach halt die Klappe!"unterbrach ich sie und funkelte ebenso böse wie sie.  
  
„Du tust immer so als ob du die beiden kennen würdest, dabei hast du doch keine Ahnung." „Ach, nur weil Charley deine Jugendliebe war brauchst du hier nicht so große Töne spucken." „Charley war nicht meine Jugendliebe."Brach es entsetzt aus mir heraus. Ich war nie in Charley verliebt gewesen, er war schließlich mein bester Freund. Julia sah wieder aus dem Fenster und spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Haarstränen. Es herrschte peinliches schweigen im Abteil. „Ach ihr zwei seit doch doof!"brabbelte Rabea und schnappte sich einen weiteren Schokofrosch. Iris nickte irgendwann ein, Julia ignorierte uns, Angelina war kurz nach unserem kleinen Streit von Oliver zu einer Teambesprechung geholt worden und Rabea und ich unterhielten uns leise. Draußen dämmerte es bereits und die Lichter in den Abteilen gingen an. Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Irgendwie spürte ich das sich dieses Jahr alles verändern würde. Warum ich es fühlte wusste ich nicht, vielleicht war es nur wieder eins meiner Hirngespenster. „Hey, was ist mit dir?"Rabea stupste mich in die Seite und ich sah sie müde an. „Nichts. Schon alles Ok. Ich bin nur müde." „Sicher?"hakte sie nach und ich nickte. „Ok, aber wenn es dir schlecht geht sagst du mir bescheid, verstanden.?" Das hatte ich. Rabea kannte mich zu gut, ich würde ihr nichts vormachen können, doch im Moment gab es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Iris wachte auf und lächelte uns beide verschlafen an. „Ihr solltet euch umziehen, ich glaub wir sind gleich da."Murmelte ich und stand auf um meine müden Knochen zu strecken. Die Landschaft raste im dunklen an mir vorbei und ich war fast sicher dass wir bald ankommen würden. Ich starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. „Hey, Hey verdammt. Musst du nicht zu den anderen Ordnungshütern?" Fragte mich Iris und sah mich mit großen Augen. „Oh Mist, das hab ich total vergessen!"entfuhr es mir, und unter dem Gelächter der anderen stürzte ich aus dem Abteil. Ich sah mich kurz auf dem Flur an und rannte dann Richtung Vertrauensschülerabteil. Auf halbem Weg dorthin kam mir eine Gruppe Vertrauensschüler entgegen und Percy sah mich tadelt an. Wieder lief ich rot an, doch Percy zog mich Wortlos an meinem Umhang weiter und so liefen wir der Gruppe hinterher. „Wo warst du?"zischte er leise. „Tut mir leid, ich hab's total vergessen."Nuschelte ich. „Wenn dein Kopf nicht angewachsen wäre, würdest du denn wohl auch öfter vergessen. Weißt du wie blöd ich mir gerade vorkam? Noch bevor wir Hogwarts erreichen vergisst einer der Vertrauensschüler seine Pflicht...das macht keinen besonders guten Eindruck!"versicherte er mir und warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Verlegen starrte ich auf meine Füße und wünschte mich weit weg von hier. Hatte ich meinem Dad nicht versprochen das er stolz auf mich sein könnte? Ach verdammt! „Ok, du übernimmst mit dem Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw den mittleren Teil des Zugs und auch den mittleren Teil auf dem Bahnhof. Bekommst du das hin? Fein, dann sehen wir uns später "Wies er mich ein und ich nickte. Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten verschwand er auch schon. Dann musste das hier wohl der mittlere Teil sein. Etwas nervös sah ich aus dem Fenster als mich, mal wieder eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken riss. „Jenna"hörte ich eine männliche Stimme hinter mir. Erleichtert stellte ich fest das es sich dabei nicht um Flint sondern um Daniel Kingsley handelte, den Ravenclaw Vertrauensschüler. „Danny,"rief ich lachend. „wie geht's dir?"Er umarmte mich kurz. „Gut, danke. Na? Bereit die Heerscharen unkontrollierte Schüler unter deiner Obhut sicher in die Schule zu bringen?"Ich lachte. Der Zug wurde langsamer und kam zum stehen. Die ersten Schüler drängten sich auf den Gang und Daniel rief sie zur Ordnung während ich mit zwei großen Schritten den Zug verließ und mich kurz auf dem Bahnsteig umsah. Hagrid war bereits da, und ich winkte ihm kurz, bevor die ersten aus dem Zug kamen. Ganz am Anfang konnte ich Percy sehen, oder viel mehr hören, weil er sehr laut war als er die Schüler zu Ordnung rief. Ich versuchte so gut es ging, die Schüler weiterzuleiten, doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Ständig wollte jemand noch einmal zurück in den Zug, sah jemanden den er noch nicht begrüßt hatte, und schon war das Chaos groß. Rabea und Iris liefen grinsend an mit vorbei und versprachen für mich einen Platz frei zuhalten. Langsam lichtete sich der Bahnhof und ich sah Percy mit hochrotem Kopf am Anfang des Gleises stehen, er sah müde aus, aber glücklich. Endlich war er wieder in seinem Element. Daniel und ich schlenderten zu ihm und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Kutschen.  
  
Die Große Halle war wie immer voll mit Schülern, und als endlich das Auswahl verfahren beendet war, füllten sich die Tische mit Essen. Rabea grinste mich über ihren Teller hinweg an und ich lächelte zurück. Ich freute mich auch wieder hier zusein. Neben mir diskutierten Fred und Georg mit Oliver über die neue Quidditsch Taktik und Iris erzählte von ihrem Urlaub in Paris. Ich war wirklich froh wieder hier zusein. Schließlich war es mein Zuhause. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?"fragte ich an Percy gewandt, doch er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Doch sollten wir bald erfahren was es damit auf sich hatte. Dumbledor wollte nach dem Abendessen noch einmal mit allen Vertrauensschülern reden, doch ein Teil musst schließlich die Erstklässler auf ihre Schlafsäle bringen. „Also, ich würde sagen, du bringst die kleinen hoch und ich gehe zu Dumbledor, oder wäre es dir anders herum lieber?"fragte er und ich verneinte. Ich war müde, und aufgedreht zugleich, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich lieber ins Bett gehen. „Erzähl mir einfach worum es ging."Schlug ich ihm vor und suchte Daniel in der Menge. Er bemerkte mich und gemeinsam sammelten wir die Gryffindor und Ravenclaw ein. Dieser plapperten ununterbrochen und blieben vor jedem Gemälde oder Türe stehen. „Ok, Gryffindor's, hier entlang, passt bitte auf die Stufen auf, ihr wollt doch nicht stecken bleiben, oder?"Ich stellte grinsend fest das einige jetzt verstört auf jede Stufe achteten die sie betraten. „Keine Angst," flüsterte ich einer Erstklässlerin zu, „man gewöhnt sich an die Stufen, und irgendwann kann man sie im Schlaf herunter gehen ohne hängen zu bleiben." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu, doch schien sie das nicht wirklich zu beruhigen. „Also, hier sind wir, das ist der Eingang zu unsern Räumen, das Passwort für dieses Jahr ist ‚Bartvogel' merkt es euch bitte gut, und sagt es nicht weiter." Ich drehte mich zum Gemälde und nannte das Passwort, das Bild schwang mit einem quietschen zur Seite und ich zeigte den Erstklässlern unseren Aufenthaltsraum und ihre Schlafsäle. Rabea, Iris, Fred, George, Angelina und Oliver saßen amüsiert grinsend in den Sesseln am Kamin und beobachteten meine kleine Führung. „Nun gut, ihr habt jetzt die wichtigsten Dinge gesehen, wenn ihr Fragen oder Probleme habt, ob nun Schulische oder Private, könnt ihr euch an mich wenden, oder auch an einen anderen Vertrauensschüler. Wenn jetzt keine Fragen mehr sind, wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht. Eure Gepäck befindet sich bereits auf euren Zimmern." Ich nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu und schlenderte zu den anderen . „Hast du dir mal überlegt das professionell zu machen?"neckte Oliver mich und ich stieß ihn in die Seite. „Nein, definitiv nicht. Das wäre bestimmt nichts für mich."Ich ließ mich müde in einen Sessel fallen und lauschte den anderen bei ihren Unterhaltungen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie müde ich war. Während die anderen noch tratschten und lachten vielen mit beinahe die Augen zu, dabei war es doch noch nicht mal zehn. Doch es half nichts, ich musste in mein Bett. „Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich wird jetzt schlafen gehen."Ich stand auf und Rabea sah mich besorgt an. „Wirklich alles Ok mit dir?" „Willst du nicht noch auf ein Butterbier bleiben?"schlug Fred mir vor doch ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ne, hebt doch eins für mich auf. Schlaft gut." Ich war bereits am Treppenabsatz angekommen als mit Rabea hinterher rief. „Soll ich nicht vielleicht doch mitkommen?" Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, ich wollte jetzt alleine sein. Ich schlurfte müde die Treppen nach oben und öffnete die Türe zu unserem Schlafsaal. Mein Gepäck befand sich am gewohnten Platz, und ein Hauself hatte bereits meinen Schlafanzug auf mein Bett gelegt. Ich huschte also durchs Bad, wusch mich und putzte meine Zähne, bevor ich dann in mein angenehmes Bett viel. Das war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Vielleicht würde dieses Jahr ja alles besser? Wer konnte es wissen? Ich durfte nur die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Schließlich hatte ich ja Rabea, Charley und auch mit Percy konnte ich reden. Mir viel Charleys Brief ein, und ich suchte im Dunkeln nach meinem Rucksack. Also musste ich doch das Licht anmachen und meinen Rucksack suchen. Grummelnd wanderte ich durchs Zimmer bis ich ihn schließlich fand und den Briefumschlag herausnahm. Ich ließ mich wieder ins Bett fallen und öffnete ihn.  
  
Liebe Jenna, ich wünsch dir viel Glück für das Schuljahr. Du schaffst das schon, ich denk an dich. Charley  
  
PS: Die Kette ist für dich.  
  
Überrascht griff ich noch einmal in den Umschlag und zum Vorschein kam einen feine silbern Glänzende Kette. Es konnten nur Drachenschuppen sein. Mit einem lächeln überflog ich noch einmal die wenigen Zeilen die er mir geschrieben hatte und verstaute dann die Kett und die Karte in meinem Nachtisch. Jetzt fühlte ich mich wirklich besser. Charley fehlte mir. Während meine Gedanken noch um Charley und gefährliche Drachen kreisten, bemerkte ich gar nicht wir die anderen ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal kamen, und ich schlief zufrieden ein. 


	2. A new day

Kapitel 2: A new day  
  
Unsanft wurde ich aus meinem Traum gerissen als jemand an meinem Arm rüttelte. „Wasn los?"Nuschelte ich und drehte mich weg. „Steh auf du Socke, wir müssen runter zum Frühstück."Rabea grinste mich gut gelaunt wie immer an und ich kniff die Augen wieder zusammen. „Nein, ich will noch nicht..."jammerte ich, doch Rabea war erbarmungslos, sie klaute mir meine Bettdecke und packte meinen Fuß um mich dann gnadenlos aus dem Bett zu ziehen. Also, stand ich bereits auf eigenen Füßen und suchte verzweifelt nach meiner Uniform. Iris saß gelassen auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete den Ablauf im Zimmer. Ich war wie gesagt auf der Suche, Rabea lachte mich vergnügt aus, Angelina kam gerade aus dem Bad zurück und Julia meckerte über den Krach den wir machten. „Los, ab ins Bad mit dir."Energisch wurde ich Richtung Bad geschoben. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!"Beschwerte ich mich. „Manchmal sollte man es nicht glauben, und jetzt geh."Wiederspruch war zwecklos, also marschierte ich ins Bad und sprang mehr oder weniger elegant unter die Dusche. Ok, jetzt war ich wohl oder übel wach. Also schlüpfte ich in meine Schuluniform und band meine Haare so gut wie möglich zusammen. Kritisch begutachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Keine Schönheit, na gut aber annehmbar. „Hey, wie lang brauchst du den noch? Ich will auch noch ins Bad."Quengelte Julia und ich rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Kleine Diva."Murmelte ich und verließ das Bad. „Na gut, gehen wir?"Fragte ich in die Runde. Iris sprang vom Bett auf und gemeinsam mit der vor sich hinträllernden Rabea gingen wir runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort trafen wir auf Percy, der wütend auf seinen Bruder einschrie. „Was ist den hier los?"Erkundigte sich Rabea und Oliver erklärte was gestern nach dem Abendessen passiert war. Percys Bruder Ron, hatte gemeinsam mit Harry Potter das Auto seiner Eltern geklaut und, anstatt den Zug zunehmen waren beide mit dem Auto hier her geflogen, und natürlich prompt in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet. Nun war Percy sauer, Ron genervt und die hälfte des Gemeinschaftsraums hatte sich um die beiden versammelt. „Wird wohl das Tagesgespräch werden, nehme ich an." „Ja, glaub ich auch, lasst uns gehen, die zwei werden bestimmt noch länger brauchen."Also machten Rabea Oliver und ich uns auf in die Große Halle, Iris jedoch wollte noch bei Percy bleiben um ihn zu beruhigen. Das wurde von mir und Rabea jedoch lediglich mit einem Augerollen quittiert. „Hoffentlich hört das bald auf. Denn mit ihrer Schwärmerei richtete sie sich ja noch zu Grunde. Sie ist zu schüchtern etwas zu sagen, und er zu blind es zu bemerken. Ich wird wahnsinnig wenn sie sich noch einmal bei mir ausheult." Beide sahen mich kritisch an. „Du solltest nicht so hart zu ihr sein, so ist sie nun mal. Tut nicht so als wärst du noch nie verliebt gewesen."Neckte mich Oliver Rabea lachte. „War ich auch noch nicht."Sagte ich barsch und beide blieben stehen. „Noch nie???"Oliver sah mich skeptisch an. „Nein, ist nicht gut fürs Herz." Rabea stieß mich unsanft in die Seite. „Komm schon, tu nicht so kühl, ich wette auch du wirst dich mal verlieben, und ich werde dich an deine Aussage erinnern wenn es soweit ist." „Träum weiter!"Murmelte ich und Oliver lachte uns aus. „Komm, wir wollen Frühstücken." Warum mussten Menschen in meinem alter ständig verliebt sein? Das war doch Quatsch. Die meisten waren doch nicht mal fähig richtige Beziehungen zu führen. Wie oft kam es vor das alberne Zettelchen geschrieben wurden? Wie oft sah man Mädchen die nur dumm kicherten wenn sie einen Jungen sahen den sie mochten? Und wie oft kam es vor das Pärchen sich nicht gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten um nicht ins Gespräch zu kommen und dumme Kommentare hören mussten. Und so was schimpfte sich dann Beziehung? Nein, das war definitiv nichts für mich, dafür war ich nicht gemacht, ich hatte genug andere Sorgen. Aber war dass was die andern Liebe nannten, konnten wir in unserem alter schon zu einer ‚richtigen' Beziehung fähig sein?  
  
Wir ließen uns an unserem Tisch nieder und frühstückten. Die Halle war zum Großteil noch leer und ich genoss es Rabea und Oliver bei ihren Späßen zuzuhören. „Wie sehen eigentlich unsere Stundenpläne dieses Jahr aus?"Ich überflog den Stundenplan neben meinem Teller und runzelte die Stirn. „So schlimm?"Wollte Rabea wissen und ich versuchte in Worte zu fassen was uns heute erwarten würde. „Na ja, die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, mit den Slytherin, danach Wahrsagen mit den Hufflepuff, und zu guter letzt vor dem Mittagessen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ebenfalls mit den Hufflepuff." Oliver sah mich kritisch an, und Rabea spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken sich in ihren Cornflakes zu ertränken. „Ich will nicht zu Snape, und ich mag die Hufflepuff nicht."Jammerte sie und sank in sich zusammen. Snape, der berühmt berüchtigte Zaubertranklehrer, der wie jeder wusste einen Hass auf die Gryffindor Schüler hatte und es sich nicht nehmen ließ ihnen in jeder Stunde berechtigter- oder unberechtigter weise Punkte abzuziehen. „Dann sag mir jetzt aber bitte das wir heute Nachmittag nicht noch mehr Unterricht mit denen haben."Flehte sie und sah mich für einen kurzen Moment hoffnungsvoll an. „Äh, doch. Verteidigung. Aber dafür Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaw." Das schien sie nicht wirklich aufzubauen. „Kaffe! Schwarz und ohne Zucker, schnell!"Sie griff eilig nach der Kanne und goss sich etwas Kaffe in ihre Tasse und nahm dann einen großen Schluck.  
  
„Geht's dir jetzt besser?"fragte ich Tonlos und musterte sie kritisch. „Hab mir die Zunge verbrannt, aber ja, es geht mir besser." Oliver lachte, ein nettes unbefangenes lachen. Ich mochte ihn ganz gerne, obwohl ich nicht viel von ihm wusste. Er war im gleichen Jahrgang wie ich, hatte braune kurze Haare, schöne braune Augen und war besessen von Quidditsch. Ich hatte ihn noch nie wirklich ohne Quidditsch Buch gesehen, und er schien sich auch für nichts anderes zu interessieren, auch jetzt steckte er seine Nase wieder in ein Buch in dem er neue Taktiken studierte.  
  
„Erde an Jenna, wieder eingepennt?"Rabea sah mich grinsend über den Tisch hinweg an. „Nein, bin wach."Murmelte ich und sah noch einmal grinsend zu Wood hinüber. Rabea quittierte das nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Schau mich nicht so an, das hat nichts zu bedeuten." „Natürlich."Sagte sie und zog eine Schnute. „Leck mich!" „Ich hab dich auch lieb. Komm lass uns unsere Taschen holen, Snape wartet."  
  
Müde warf ich mich in einen Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraums. Dieser Tag war mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Ich hatte es gleich in der ersten Stunde geschafft meine Zaubertrank zum Überkochen zu bringen und alles war auf mein Buch gelaufen. In Wahrsagen hatten Rabea und ich nichts verstanden und in Pflege hätte mir ein kleines haariges Biest mit fünf Beinen beinahe mein eigenes Abgebissen. Während des Mittagessens hatte ich mich mit Soße bekleckert, das einzige was heute wirklich gut gelaufen war, war Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde. Ich griff in meine Tasche und fischte das total kaputte Buch aus meiner Tasche. „Zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen."Murmelte ich als die letzten Seiten, die noch einigermaßen zu lesen waren herausfielen, der Rest war mit einer grünbläulichen Masse bedeckt die noch dazu komisch roch. „Sag mal, waren deine Eltern Diebe?"fragte mich ein Erstklässler der gesehen hatte wie ich das Buch aus der Tasche geholt hatte. „Nein, warum?"fragte ich verwirrt und er grinste. „Na ja, dein Buch sieht so ‚mitgenommen' aus."Kicherte er und ich funkelte ihn böse an. „Mach jetzt ja dass du weg kommst..."drohte ich ihm, und er verzog sich immer noch lachend mit seinen Freunden. „Kleiner Rotzlöffel!"fluchte ich und Rabea setzte sich neben mich. „Du hörst dich ja an wie meine Oma, was ist den los?" „Ach scheiß Erstklässler. Schau dir mal mein Buch an."Ich hielt ihr die Überreste meines ‚Buchs' hin und sie fixierte es mit einem eindeutigen Blick. „Hoffnungslos."Sagte sie knapp. „Ja, total. Ich hab meinem Vater schon geschrieben das er mir in der Winkelgasse ein neues besorgen muss. Man, der wird sich sicher gar nicht freuen." „Solang du nicht nur geschrieben hast „Hab mein Zaubertrankbuch kaputt gemacht, kannst du mir ein neues schicken?"ist doch alles in Ordnung." Ich sah sie hilflos an. „Nein, das hast du nicht, oder? Mensch, bist du verrückt geworden?"Sie versuchte ein lachen zu unterdrücken und die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ach, was sollte ich den machen? Sollte ich ihm schreiben ‚Hi Dad, ich hab's mal wieder voll versaut! Hab mein Buch kaputt gemacht, haben den Lehrstoff nicht verstanden mich mit Soße bekleckert und wäre beinahe von einem Biest mit fünf Füßen gefressen worden. Schickst du mir bitte ein neues Buch, bei Gelegenheit bräuchte ich vielleicht doch noch ein Bein, hab dich lieb Jenna'? Dann würde er sich noch mehr sorgen machen als er sich jetzt schon macht. Du vergisst das er ein Muggel ist, er versteht doch nicht was ich hier lerne, wie soll ich ihm den erklären wie solche Unfälle passieren?" Sie sah mich einen Moment traurig an. „Na ja, du hast doch schon mehr solcher ‚Unfälle' gehabt, da dürfte er doch schon einiges gewohnt sein, oder?" Na gut, vielleicht hatte sie ja recht. Aber es war mir verdammt noch mal Peinlich! Es war schlimm genug das ich kein Muggel war, jetzt wollte ich ihn nicht auch noch mit meinen Zauberproblemen belasten. Wir standen auf und gingen langsam zu unserem Schlafsaal. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht Bea, aber ich weiß einfach nicht ob das nicht alles zuviel für ihn ist. Er hat im Krankenhaus genug zu tun. Ich hab echt Angst das er eines Tages tot umfällt. Und dann allein schon die Diagnose: Tot durch Schock. Polizei fandet nach Tochter." „Ach, sie nicht immer alles so negativ." Wir hatten unser Zimmer erreicht, doch von den anderen war noch keine Spur.  
  
„Du kannst da nicht mitreden, deine Eltern sind beide Zaubere. Mein Dad nicht. Ich will einfach nicht das er sich sorgen um mich macht." „Denkst du er macht sich weniger Sorgen wenn er solche Briefe von dir bekommt? Du solltest nicht immer versuchen alles alleine hinzubekommen sondern auch um Hilfe bitten wenn du es nicht schaffst. Du musst dir nicht immer für alles die Schuld geben, verdammt, warum verstehst du dass den nicht?"Rabea schien jetzt wirklich wütend zu werde. Sie hatte ja recht. Aber ich musste manche Dinge einfach alleine Regeln, und nicht meinen Dad in Dinge hineinziehen die er nicht verstehen konnte. „Ich weiß das doch...aber, manche Dinge sind nicht so einfach für mich wie für dich, ich kann nicht immer so..."die Türe wurde aufgerissen und Julia und Iris kamen herein. „Was ist den hier los?"erkundigte sich Julia gleich, doch ich ließ sie links liegen. „Nichts, nur ne kleine Diskussion."Lenkte Rabea ein und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, während Iris und Julia ihre Taschen ausräumten. Während ich mich im Bad umzog kam auch Angelina zurück. Die anderen unterhielten sich bereits angeregt über den morgigen Tagesablauf als ich zurück kam. „Ich hoffe nur der Tag wird morgen nicht so stressig wie heute. Sonst werde ich noch ganz matschig im Kopf!"stöhnte ich und ließ mich in mein Bett fallen. „Bist du doch schon!"neckte Rabea mich, doch ihre Augen funkelten merkwürdig, es war nicht unbedingt lustig gemeint, obwohl die anderen lachte verstand ich was sie damit bezwecken wollte. Ich ignorierte diesen Kommentar und zog die Bettdecke höher. Plötzlich sprang Rabea auf, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden in ihrer Uniform auf dem Bett rumgelegen war und stürzte auf Julia zu. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Du ließt so was wirklich?"fragte sie verblüfft und wir starrten alle auf das Buch das Rabea ihr aus der Hand gerissen hatte. „Ich will einfach mehr über Quidditsch wissen."Maulte Julia und versuchte ihr das Buch wieder wegzunehmen. Angelina schnaubte lediglich und verdrehte die Augen. „Ach ja, seit wann den dass?"wollte Rabea wissen doch Julia antwortete nicht. „Jetzt weiß ich warum! Das Buch gehört Wood, oder heißt du seit neustem Oliver? Wenn du willst können wir dich gerne so nennen, Olli aber ich bezweifle stark das du als Kerl in unserem Schlafsaal bleiben kannst." Julias Gesicht färbte sich gefährlich rot, und sie sah aus als ob sie gleich explodieren würde. „Ach halt doch die Klappe, Pierce!"fauchte sie und Rabea grinste. „Was finden alle plötzlich so toll an Oliver Wood? Ich versteh das wirklich nicht! Wir kennen ihn alle seit fünf Jahren. Na gut vielleicht hat er sich ja über die Ferien verändert, was mir persönlich noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was so toll an ihm ist." „Alle?"hakte Julia nach und ich warf Rabea einen warnenden Blick zu. Vielleicht hatte sie meinen Blick beim Frühstück ja falsch gedeutet, doch selbst wenn es so wäre würde ich nicht wollen das jemand davon bescheid weiß, schon gar nicht Julia. „äh, ich meine...alle, also, viele. Man muss sich doch nur anschauen wie die ganzen Weiber ihm hinterher schauen wenn er die Große Halle verlässt, oder bei den Spielen..."Rabea geriet ins Stottern, doch schien Julia mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein. Angelina lachte. „Wenn du wirklich denkst du hast Chancen bei Wood, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen." „Warum? Hat er eine Freundin?"entfuhr es mir und ich hätte mir am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Angelina viel es nicht auf, aber Rabea grinste geheimnisvoll. „Nein, aber der Kerl hat nur Quidditsch im Kopf. Was anderes kennt er nicht, und wenn du kein Quaffel bist, hast du schlechte Karten."Angelina lächelte noch einmal in die Runde bevor sie im Badezimmer verschwand. „Hm."Machte Julia und nah das Buch für das sich nun keiner mehr interessierte wieder an sich. Sollten sie doch alle machen und denken was sie wollten, vor allem Rabea. Ich war nicht in Wood verliebt, ich kannte ihn ja nicht mal. Und was wollte ich schon mit jemandem der sich nur für Sport interessierte? Auch wenn es dumm klingen mag, ich wollte Schmetterlinge im Bauch, und romantik, keine Diskussionen über Quidditsch. Außerdem war Wood für mich in keiner weise interessant. Ich mochte ihn, aber ich mochte auch Fred, George und Percy, das hieß aber noch lange nicht das ich in einen der drei verliebt sein musste. 


	3. A nightmare

Kapitel 3:   
  
„Schau dir das an, das gibt's doch nicht."Rabea und ich saßen beide noch über unseren Hausaufgaben, als Rabea mich unsanft in die Seite stieß. „Was denn?"Fragte ich irritiert und sah mich um, eigentlich passierte nichts ungewöhnliches in unserem Gemeinschafstraum. „Na da, Julia und Wood. Das sieht so lächerlich aus." Ich sah zu den beiden hinüber, und was ich sah verschlug mir fast den Atem, so lächerlich war es. Julia warf die langen blonden Haare in den Nacken und ein helles lachen war zu hören, Wood grinste breit und beide beugten sich wieder über das Buch. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Merkt er denn nicht das sie überhaupt kein bisschen Interesse an Quidditsch hat? So blind kann er doch gar nicht sein."Entrüstet starrte Rabea die beiden weiter an. „Starr doch nicht so." Fuhr ich sie an und sie grinste. „Denkst du wirklich das mit den beiden wird was?"Sie lächelte schadenfroh und warf einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter zu den beiden. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Julia liebt nur sich selbst, und Wood kann ich nicht einschätzen, aber ich glaube Angelina hat recht. Außer Quidditsch hat er nichts im Kopf." Rabea stimmte nickend zu. Was war so interessant am Liebesleben andere Leute? Ich verstand es nicht. Das war doch nichts besonderes, das stand hier in Hogwarts doch jeden Tag auf dem Plan. Ständig konnte man verschiedene Pärchen sehen, manchmal wunderten sich die anderen wer sich gefunden hatte, gelegentlich fanden sie es schön und freuten sich, oder es kam zu kleinen Eifersüchteleien. Das war doch wirklich nichts neues mehr. „Erde an Jenna, jemand zuhause?"Rabea sah mich mit verklärtem Blick an. „Ja, ja ich hab nur nachgedacht."Ich zwang mir ein lächeln ab und widmete mich wieder meinem Zaubertrankaufsatz. „Du denkst in letzter Zeit wieder mehr nach, ohne mit mir darüber zu reden, bist du sicher das alles in Ordnung ist?" „Rabea, ich bin in Ordnung! Mir geht's wirklich gut, ich bin einfach nur müde." Rabea beließ es bei dieser Antwort, doch ich wusste das sie nicht aufhören würde sich sorgen zu machen. Ich schreib dien Satz zuende und packte meine Feder und das Pergament zurück in meine Tasche. „Wohin willst du?" „Noch schnell in die Eulerei. Ich wollte Charley noch schnell schreibe." „Gut, dann sehen wir uns nachher." Ich verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, und machte mich auf zu dem Turm indem sich die Eulerei befand. Es waren nicht mehr sonderlich viele Schüler auf den Fluren unterwegs, und so hatte ich wenigstens die nötige Ruhe nachzudenken. Es war wieder da. Schon immer Sommer hatte ich das Gefühl das etwas nicht stimmen konnte, doch jetzt schien ich Gewissheit zu haben. Ich zitterte, obwohl es noch angenehm warm war. Mein Herz klopfte heftig und ich musste mehrmals tief durchatmen um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Eine einzelne Träne lief mit über die Wange und ich wischte sie schnell weg. Du bist schon mit schlimmeren Dingen fertig geworden, sagte ich mir, und ich glaubte es auch, aber gegen das taube Gefühl in meinem Magen half es nicht. Endlich hatte ich die Eulerei erreicht und Charley gurrte fröhlich als ich ihm noch etwas Futter in den Käfig warf. Ich öffnete die Verriegelung und Charley kletterte heraus. „Na du?"Ich fuhr über sein Gefieder und er sah mich mit seinen goldgelben Augen aufmerksam an. „Schau du mich nicht auch so an!"knurrte ich und er gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich. „Ich weiß Charley, ich weiß."Komisch das er meine Gefühle fast genauso spüren konnte als wüsste er alles über mich, er war doch bloß eine Eule. Trotzdem konnte er es spüren. Ich nahm einen neuen Zettel und die Feder aus meiner Tasche und begann zu Schreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm ja schreiben das ich gestern meinen Kessel gesprengt hatte und das auch der heutige Tag nicht gut gelaufen war, das ich mich schlecht fühlte, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich bedankte mich für die Kette, erzählte ihm von meinem Sommer, was alles in Hogwarts passierte. Ich faltete das Stück Papier zusammen und Charley streckte sein Beinchen aus. „Ok, bring es sicher zu Charley, ja?"Ich fuhr noch mal durch sein Gefieder, und er flog los. Ich trat ans Fenster und sah ihm nach, bis er nur noch ein schwarzer Punkt am Horizont war. Ich wollte nicht zurück zu den anderen, aber auch hier in der Eulerei wollte ich nicht bleiben, deutlich hörte ich das Atmen der Eulen und das vereinzelte krächzen. Ich wusste zwar, das mir hier nichts passieren würde, und trotzdem bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich packte mein Zeug zusammen und verfließ die Eulerei.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, entdeckte ich wie Percy und Rabea angeregt tuschelten. „Hey Jenna."Begrüßte mich Percy und grinste breit. „Na du scheinst ja gute Laune zu haben..."stellte ich fest und er und Jenna tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick. „Na ja, so wie es aussieht kommt Wood endlich mal unter die Haube, war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen."Er nickte in Woods Richtung und noch immer unterhielt er sich mit Julia, diese ließ wieder ihr gespieltes lachen hören und klimperte ununterbrochen mit den Wimpern. „Ganz schön erbärmlich wenn du mich fragst." „Ach, was weißt du schon? Schau dir die beide doch nur mal an."Sagte Percy mehr im Spaß, aber seine Bemerkung traf. „Stimmt, was weiß ich schon."Murmelte ich leise. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint Jenna, ich wollte doch nur das..." „Schon Ok, stimmt ja,"unterbrach ich ihn. „was weiß ich schon davon.?" Percy sah mich bittend an. „Du weißt das ich es nicht so gemeint habe, oder? Ich wollte dir damit nicht auf die Füße treten. Aber..."versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen. „Schon Ok Percy, spar dir die Worte. Ich weiß wie du es gemeint hast." Ich nickte ihnen zu und ging in unseren Schlafsaal. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, kuschelte ich mich in meine Decke, doch schlafen konnte ich nicht. ‚Was weißt du schon davon?' ich wusste wie Percy es gemeint hatte, trotzdem fand ich seine Bemerkung gemein, er hatte genau gewusst das er mich mit dieser Bemerkung verletzen würde. Ich war nun mal nicht wie die anderen. Ich konnte mich nicht einfach fallen lassen. Alles was ich jetzt besaß war hart erarbeitet, und kostete mich jeden Tag neue kraft. Es war nicht fair Percy die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben weil es mir schlecht ging, aber ich tat es. Warum hatte er mich daran erinnern müssen? Ich wälzte mich in meinem Bett hin und her, doch ich fand keine Ruhe, ich nickte ein, doch als Rabea ins Zimmer kam wurde ich wieder wach. „Bist du noch wach?"fragte sie leise, doch ich rührte mich nicht. „Jenna?"fragte sie noch leiser, doch ich gab wieder keine Antwort. Ich wollte jetzt nicht reden. Sie würde es doch auch nicht verstehen. Ich hörte wie sie noch einmal im Bad verschwand und nach kurzer Zeit zurück kam. Doch noch immer sträubte ich mich dagegen über die Geschehnisse des Abends reden zu wollen, also stellte ich mich schlafend. Verdammt, warum konnte nicht einfach alles so einfach für mich sein wie für Rabea? Warum konnte ich nicht so einfach wie sie durchs leben hüpfen? Komisch wie schnell man sogar seinen Freunden gegenüber Eifersucht verspüren kann. Ich versuchte zu schlafen, doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf. Ich wurde von Albträumen geplagt, und als ich aus dem Schlaf hoch schreckte klebte mein T- Shirt verschwitzt an meinem Rücken, und eine Haarsträne klebte in meinem Gesicht. Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft um sicher zu sein das ich wieder wach war. Gott, was war das für ein Traum gewesen? Die Wände dieses Raum kamen immer näher, ich blinzelte um gegen dieses Hirngespenst anzukommen, doch es half nichts. Dort wo gerade eben noch der Schrank gestanden hatte. Lagen jetzt nur noch einzelne Stofffetzen und Holzsplitter. Ich hörte die anderen schreien die gerade in ihren Betten zerquetsch wurden, und unaufhaltsam kamen die Wände näher. Immer wieder war dieses eindringliche Stimme zu hören, die sagte :"Was weißt du schon davon?" Ein weitere schrei mischte sich unter die anderen, es war meiner. Plötzlich fuhr ich zusammen. „Jenna? Bist du Ok? Wach auf!" Rabea sah mich entsetzt an und rüttelte weiter an meiner Schulter. „Gott!"entfuhr es mir. „Alles Ok?"Angelina stand ebenfalls an meinem Bett genau wie Julia und Iris, und keiner sah besonders entspannt aus. „Ja,"jappste ich. „nur ein Albtraum. Tut mir leid das ich euch geweckt habe." Ich holte immer wieder tief Luft, damit sich meine Lungen endlich wieder mit Sauerstoff füllen würden, und mein Kreislauf beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Wirklich alles in Ordnung, sollen wir dich nicht lieber in den Krankenflügel bringen?"fragte Rabea leise doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, doch nicht wegen einem einzigen Albtraum."Sagte ich energisch doch Rabea wollte nicht nachgeben. „Du weißt was das sein kann, also spiel die ganze Sache nicht wieder runter." „Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?"fragte Angelina die immer wieder zwischen Rabea und mir hin und her sah. „Nicht so wichtig. Legt euch wieder hin. Tut mir echt leid das ihr jetzt wegen mir wieder wach seit."Julia kroch grummelnd unter ihre Decke, doch was genau sie sagte verstand ich nicht. Auch Iris und Angelina legten sich wieder schlafen, doch Rabea sah mich noch immer leichenblass an. „Und du willst sicher nicht zu Dumbledor oder in den Krankenflügel?" „Nein, mir geht's schon wieder gut. Trotzdem Danke." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett und löschte die Nachtischlampe. Ich atmete wieder gleichmäßig, aber einschlafen konnte ich nicht mehr, dafür war ich viel zu aufgewühlt. Natürlich wusste ich was das bedeuten könnte, aber ich wollte mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden das es wieder so werden könnte wie früher. Nein, damit hatte ich abgeschlossen, ich ließ es einfach nicht mehr zu.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, stieg ich todmüde aus meinem Bett, die anderen schließen noch. Also schlich ich so leise wie möglich durch den Raum, packte meine Sachen zusammen und ging ins Bad. Das kalte Wasser in meinem Gesicht, vertrief auch die schwarzen Ringe um meine Augen, und ich war dankbar die Reste dieser Nacht wegwaschen zu können, als wäre nichts passiert. „Heute wird der Tag einfach weniger schlimm."Sagte ich zu meinem Spiegelbild, putzte meine Zähne, schlüpfte in meine Uniform und verschwand runter in die große Halle. Dort war auch noch niemand zusehen, und ich fragte mich langsam ob ich nicht vielleicht doch noch ein bisschen länger im Bett hätte liegen bleiben sollen. Ich ließ mich auf eine der langen Holzbänke fallen, legte die Schultasche neben mich und goss mir einen Tee ein. Leise Schritte waren zu hören, doch als ich mich umdrehte stellte ich fest das Professor Dumbledor bereits meinen Tisch erreicht hatte. „Guten morgen Jenna, so früh schon auf?"fragte er und lächelte mich an. „Ja Professor, ich..."ich hielt inne, jetzt bloß nichts falsches sagen. „bin einfach schon mal vorgegangen damit ich in ruhe Frühstücken kann."Log ich und ich glaubte einen Moment in seinen Augen ein funkeln zu sehen, doch schon war es wieder verschwunden. „Ja, ich komme auch am liebsten schon früh hierher, wenn der Großteil der Schule noch leise ist, dann ist es hier sehr angenehm."Er nickte mir noch einmal zu, und lief dann weiter an den Lehrertisch. Toll, noch keine Woche hier, und schon hatte ich den kompletten Schlafsaal in der Nachtgeweckt und meinen Direktor angelogen. Was ein toller start für das neue Schuljahr.  
  
Wenig später fand ich mich mit den anderen im Kerker ein und Rabea fragte mich mehr als einmal wo ich die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Ich hatte jedoch lediglich gesagt das ich schon Frühstücken war, eine Antwort mit der sie sich nicht zufrieden gab. Also löcherte sie mich bis Snape endlich kam und es sofort ruhig wurde. Ich setzte mich neben Iris und Rabea und lauschte ab jetzt wohl besser Snapes Erklärungen, um zu verhindern dieses Jahr durchzufallen. Er langweilte uns nun schon fast geschlagene zwanzig Minuten mit einer ausführlichen Erklärung über einen Zaubertrank der einen komplett unsichtbar machte, bis er endlich zum springenden Punkt kam. „Sie werden dieses Jahr viel in zweier Teams arbeiten, das soll heißen: Ich werde Sie einteilen und Sie werden die verschiedensten Zaubertränke brauen, genaue berichte anfertigen und am Ende des Schuljahrs abgeben. Haben Sie verstanden?"fragte er und beugte sich weit über den großen Schreibtisch aus Eiche. Gemurmel wurde laut, doch ein scharfer Blick von ihm genügt, um uns alle wieder zum Schweigen zubringen. Percy, der eine Reihe vor mir saß lauschte aufmerksam und schrieb eifrig mit was Snape sagte. „Nu gut, fangen wir mit der Aufteilung an..."murmelte er und begann die Zusammenstellungen vorzulesen. Gelangweilt starrt ich auf den Tisch vor mir und hörte erst wieder zu als Rabea mit einem seufzen ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken ließ. „Warum muss ich ausgerechnet mit Julia an einem Projekt arbeiten? Das ist nicht fair."Jammerte sie und ich grinste in mich hinein. „Jenna McGregor und Oliver Wood."Rief Professor Snape und Julia warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu während er weiter Namen herunterratterte.  
  
„Du hast ja noch Glück mit Wood, aber ich muss mit Julia - ich -bin –sowieso - die -tollste arbeiten."Jammerte Rabea zum hundertsten mal und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an, so schlimm wird's bestimmt nicht."Ok, das Stimmte nicht unbedingt, Julia war nicht gerade erpicht auf arbeit, und schon gar nicht wen dass auch noch bedeutete dass sie noch mehr Zeit mit Rabea verbringen musste, also ob für sie nicht schon die Tatsache, das Rabea und sie einen Schlafsaal teilen mussten schlimm genug war. Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Turm in dem wir gleich Wahrsagen haben würden. Auch diese Stunde brachte ich rum, aber nicht ohne Rabea beinahe umzubringen. Sie wollte nicht aufhören mir die Ohren voll zujammern, und irgendwann riss mir entgültig der Geduldsfaden. „Hör auf mit den Scheiß"fuhr ich sie an. „Ich weiß das du keinen Bock darauf hast mit Julia zu arbeiten, aber irgendwann ist genug!!! Ach verdammt!"schrie ich und alle Blicke waren nun an unseren Tisch gerichtete, vor allem der Professor und Julia schauten besonders böse. „Rabea, ich sehe in ihrer Zukunft das sie bald eine sehr wiederwillige Arbeit erledigen müssen."Seuselte sie und Rabea seufzte. „Wirklich Professor? Damit hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet."Antwortete sie ganz euphorisch. „Natürlich nicht Kindchen, deshalb sind sie ja in meinem Unterricht, um genau das zu lernen." „Ja, is klar."Murmelte Rabea und ignorierte mich für den Rest der Stunde. Warum verdammt noch mal war sie jetzt sauer? Ich mein es ist doch nicht meiner Schuld das sie und Julia zusammen arbeiten müssen, oder? Bis zum Mittagessen hatte sie sich immer noch nicht eingekriegt und schmollte immer noch vor sich hin. Also ging ich allein zum Essen, und Oliver winkte mich zu sich. Ich ließ mich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank fallen und nahm mir von dem lecker aussehenden Hackbraten. „Was glaubst du, reicht eine Pergamentrolle pro Zaubertrank?"fragte er und sah mich über seinen Teller hinweg an. „Ich hoffe doch."Murmelte ich. „Ich weiß nicht wie viel er erwartet, aber einer Rolle muss einfach reichen." Das hoffte ich zumindest. „Ich hoff nur das mir überhaupt noch genug Zeit zum Quidditsch spielen bleibt. Wir müssen dieses Jahr einfach gewinnen." Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. „Das sagst du jedes Jahr, und trotzdem haben wir nicht gewonnen. Nur durch Zufall haben wir letztes Jahr wenigstens den Hauspokal gewonnen, und das verdanken wir auch nur Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden." Er legte die Stirn in falten. „Aber dieses Jahr muss es einfach klappen, ich spür dass." „Na gut, wenn du meinst." Fred und George kamen zu uns und erzählten gerade von ihrem Unterricht. Gemeinsam lachten wir oder zogen über Professor Snape her. Ich verabredete mich mit Fred und George um nach dem Abendessen und nachdem ich und Oliver unseren ersten Bericht geschrieben hatten zum ‚Snape explodiert' spielen. Gemeinsam mit Oliver machte ich mich dann auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde. Lachend kamen wir im Gewächshaus an, und überrascht stellten wir fest, das der Großteil unseres Jahrgangs bereits da war und uns skeptisch musterte. Fast hätte ich wieder laut los prusten müssen, schaffte es dann aber doch wie einen Hustenanfall aussehen zu lassen worüber Oliver jedoch lachte. Ich stieß ihn sobald wir zwei freie Plätze gefunden hatten in die Seite woraufhin er wieder anfing zu kichern. Julia warf mir einen Blick zu, der klar machte, wenn ihr Blick töten könnte, wäre ich jetzt Mausetot. Auch Rabea blickte mich missmutig an, doch ignorierte sie, genauso wie sie mich ignoriert hatte.  
  
„Du hast schon wieder verloren!"lachte George und auch Fred kicherte. „Ja, ja. Schon klar. Wie viel Schulde ich euch?"knurrte ich und fuhr mir durch die Haare. „Vier Butterbier, und zwölf Schokofrösche."Zählte George auf. „Auszuzahlen nach unserem ersten Hogsmeade Wochenende."Fred packte das Spiel vom Tisch und ich funkelte die beiden böse an. „Tja Jenna, wenn du sowieso weißt das du verlierst, solltest du nicht spielen."Neckte Lee Jordan mich der uns zugesehen hatte und sich fast ausschüttete vor lachen. „Na Jungs? Habt ihr Jenna abgezockt?"erkundigte Oliver sich und sah von seinem Quidditsch Buch auf. „Natürlich Wood, was dachtest du denn?" „Ich dachte, das es besser wäre eure Zeit mit meiner neuen Quidditschtaktik zu beschäftigen, anstatt eure Zeit mit so was zu verschwenden."Er sah sie mahnend an doch beide gähnten nur übertrieben. „Nein, für heute ist definitiv genug. Lass uns morgen darüber reden." „Aber vergesst nicht das wir in zwei Wochen das erste Turnier haben!"rief er ihnen noch nach, doch die drei waren schon verschwunden. „Mach dir nicht immer solche Sorgen wegen dem Quidditsch, du kannst nicht allein für das ganze Team spielen, die anderen müssen einfach auch ihren Teil dazu beitragen, deswegen heißt es ja Team."Er sah mich einen Moment schweigend an, und ich hatte das Gefühl etwas verdammt dummes gesagt zuhaben, doch schließlich nickte er. „Du hast schon recht, aber...ich kann nun mal nichts anderes." So sahen wir uns einen Moment still an und dachten nach. Schließlich brach er das schweigen. „Egal, was soll's? Kann man halt nichts machen. Wird schon alles schief gehen."Er versuchte ein schräges grinsen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sollten uns lieber um Snapes Berichte kümmern, in meinen Augen hat das Vorrang." „Das siehst du nur so weil du kein Quidditsch spielst."Ich erhob mich lachend aus meinem Sessel und verabschiedete mich von ihm. An einem anderen Tisch sah ich Rabea und Angelina doch ich ging alleine zurück in den Schlafsaal. Da ich fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte, war ich jetzt dementsprechend müde. Hoffentlich würde dieser Albtraum heute Nacht nicht zurück kehren.  
  
---------------

So, das war Kapitel 3. Ich hoff euch gefällt es. Schreibt mir doch einfach mal wie es euch gefällt oder was euch nicht gefällt, ich bin für alles offen. Liebe Grüßlis Hope


	4. Creep

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war/bin mal wieder krank. Eigentlich sollte ich ja im Bett liegen, aber ich hab keine Lust. Also hier für euch Kapitel 4. Ich würd mich wirklich wahnsinnig über Feedback freuen. Liebe Grüße Hope PS: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten =)  
  
Love over gold 4: Creep  
  
Die erste Woche verging schnell, und auch die zweite raste geradezu an mir vorbei. Ich hatte kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken das Rabea und ich immer noch nicht miteinander redeten. Normalerweise benahmen wir uns nie so bescheuert, was zur Hölle war denn mit uns los? Ach was soll's, ich wollte auch gar nicht genauer darüber Nachdenken. Es gab einfach wichtigeres, zum Beispiel Snapes Berichte, die neuen Zaubersprüche, historische Ereignisse in der Zaubergeschichte, oder die bevorstehenden Zwischenprüfungen. Wiedereinmal saß ich Abends mit Oliver zusammen an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb an einem neuen Bericht. Doch mein Kopf schmerzte und ich fühlte mich unwohl, lauter Formeln und Zutaten rauschten durch meinen Kopf und langsam vielen mir die Augen zu. „Hey, Hogwarts an Jenna. Augen aufmachen!" neckte er mich, und ich schreckte in die Höhe. „Schon so müde?" Verwirrt fuhr ich mir übers Gesicht und versuchte die Locken, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatten nach hinten zu streichen. Ich brachte nur ein benommenes Nicken zustande. „Komm, lass uns noch ein bisschen rausgehen solange die Sonne wenigstens ein bisschen scheint." Schlug er vor, und ich willigte gerne ein. Die Luft würde meinen Kopf endlich fei machen, und ich müsste mich nicht mit langweiligen Berichten herumschlagen. Julia warf mir einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, als wir an ihr vorbeigingen, und ich fragte mich ob ihr Interesse an Wood wirklich so stark war wie es mir vorkam. Ich wollte den beiden doch nicht im Weg stehen, möglicherweise war es ein Fehler mit ihm Spazieren zu gehen. Ich kaute gedankenverloren auf meiner Unterlippe herum während wir die Schule verließen. Die Sonne war im begriff unterzugehen aber die Luft war noch immer angenehm warm, nicht mehr so drückend wie in der ersten Woche. Einige Schüler waren wohl auf die Idee gekommen noch ein bisschen des warmen Wetters einzufangen bevor endgültig der Winter kam und alles unter einer weißen Schneedecke versinken würde. Wir schlenderten an ein paar Schülern entlang die in kleinen Grüppchen auf der Erde saßen, sich unterhielten und lachten. Ganz in meine Gedanken vertieft bemerkte ich erst gar nicht das Oliver zu erzählen begonnen hatte. Erst nur über Snape, und seine nervigen Berichte, über Quidditsch und wie sehr er sich auf die kommende Saison freute, doch dann bemerkte er wohl das ich nicht wirklich zugehört hatte. „Was beschäftigt dich eigentlich so?"fragte er und sah mich fragend an. „Ach...dies und jenes."Versuchte ich einzulenken und er nickte. Plötzlich viel mir auf das wir direkt auf das Quidditschspielfeld gelaufen waren. „Wollen wir uns nicht da drüben hinsetzen?"fragte er und ich nickte. „Also Jenna, erzähl mir doch ein bisschen von dir."Sagte er als wir uns ins Gras fallen ließen. „Warum?"platzte es patzig aus mir heraus und ich selbst zuckte bei der härte meiner Worte zusammen. „Na ja, wir werden in den nächsten Monaten viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, und schließlich kennen wir uns schon sechs Jahre und ich weiß trotzdem nichts über dich." Er ließ sich durch meine unfreundliche Art nicht abschrecken sondern lächelte mich einfach an, ich konnte gar nicht anders als sein lächeln zu erwidern. „Aber über mich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen."Nuschelte ich leicht verlegen doch er lachte. „Komm schon, jeder Mensch kann etwas über sich erzählen."Er stupste mich in die Seite und ich kicherte. „Na gut, aber ich warne dich." „Warnen? Warum denn? Bist du etwa in Askaban ausgebrochen?" Ich schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf. Es tat gut hier einfach nur mit ihm zu sitzen, zu lachen und einfach mal alles zu vergessen. „Nun gut, was willst du denn wissen?"hakte ich nach doch er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Alles?!" „Das wäre aber eine verdammt lange Geschichte, findest du nicht?" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Wo kommst du her?" „Ich habe bis zu meinem neunten Lebensjahr bei meiner Oma in Glasgow gelebt, dann hat mein Vater mich zu sich nach Manchester genommen bis ich nach Hogwarts kam. Und letzen Sommer sind wir dann nach London gezogen." Berichtete ich. „Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?" „Sie ist tot."Sagte ich, und war verblüfft wie sachlich ich klang. „War es, du weißt schon... „ „Nein,"unterbrach ich ihn. „sie war krank." „Das tut mir leid."Murmelte er und sah betroffen zu Boden. „Hey, das muss dir nicht leid tun! Ich hab sie nicht wirklich gekannt, eigentlich kann ich mich auch gar nicht an sie erinnern. Sie starb als ich noch ganz klein war." Er nickte und schien plötzlich seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. „Und? Was kannst du mir über dich erzählen?"fragte ich lächelnd und er sah mich wieder an. „Ich liebe Quidditsch!"seufzte er verträumt. „Das weiß ich."Ich kämpfte gegen das Lachen an, aber es schien mir nicht wirklich zu gelingen. „Jeder weiß es Oliver. Du beschäftigst dich doch mit nichts anderem, oder?" Er lachte. „Nein, eigentlich hast du recht. Ich kann nun mal nichts anderes." „Ach komm schon. Was willst du machen wenn du hier aus Hogwarts rauskommst? Professioneller Quidditchspieler werden?" „Das hatte ich eigentlich vor."Feixte er. „Und wenn das nicht klappt werde ich einfach Zauberminister."Wir lachten. Eine völlig entspannte Situation. Nichts verfängliches, einfach nur hier sitzen, lachen und alles andere vergessen. Das war was ich wollte. Ich wollte mir keine Sorgen darüber machen was alles sein könnte. Was ich alles falsch machen würde oder warum machen Dinge einfach nicht so liefen wie ich wollte. „Gehst du am Samstag nach Hogsmeat?"fragte er. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich muss schließlich meine Schulden bei Fred und George begleichen." Wir saßen noch einige Zeit dort im Gras, bis die Sonne untergegangen war. Wir redeten ganz normal, über dies und jenes, schwiegen, genossen einfach die letzten Sonnenstrahlen und ein angenehmes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit machte sich in mir breit. „Komm lass uns zurück gehen, es wird kalt."Schlug er vor und ich nickte.  
  
Endlich war der Samstag da, und ich konnte es kaum abwarten endlich wieder nach Hogsmeat zu gehen. Um zehn versammelten sich alle, die nach Hogsmeat gehen durften in der Großen Halle und McGonagall sammelte die Zettel ein. Rabea stand etwas abseits und unterhielt sich mit Sarah, einer Ravenclaw. Sie warf mir immer wieder Blicke zu, die ich nicht deuten konnte, und so beachtete ich sie gar nicht weiter. Percy hatte mich gebeten mit ihm zusammen in Hogsmeat für Ordnung zu Sorgen und mit geschwollener Brust stand er neben mir. Das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen glänzte in der schwachen Sonne. Ich bezweifelte zwar das sich die wilde Meute vor uns so einfach unter Kontrolle bringen ließ, den jeder schnatterte angeregt mit dem anderen, alle waren in voller Aufregung. Wir gingen gemeinsam den Hügel hinunter und schon bald sah man die ersten Häuschen. Ein grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht als ich die kleinen Häuschen mit den Vorgärten sah, die schräg abfallenden Dächer, und das vergoldete Schild ‚zu den drei Besen'. Das einzige Dorf in dem Ausschließlich Zauberer lebten. Seit meinem ersten Besuch in Hogsmeat hatte ich mir vorgestellt hier zu leben. Fernab von London. Weg von den vielen Touristen, dem Gestank der Autos und dem Lärm. Hier in einem dieser Häuschen stellte ich es mir einfach zu toll vor. Lee Jordan kam laut kichernd an uns vorbei und hielt sich angestrengt den Bauch während die Lachtränen über seine Wangen liefen. „Was ist denn mit dem los?"fragte ich Percy, doch der schaute auch nur recht ahnungslos aus der Wäsche. „Lee, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"fragte ich doch er konnte vor lachen kaum reden. „Kann...ich...nicht...ich...kann's nicht...sagen!"kicherte er. „Gott, was hast du denn heute morgen zum Frühstück gegessen?" „Lachkekse!" Jeder Muggel hätte bei dieser Bemerkung den Kopf geschüttelt, doch Percy wurde wütend. „George!!! Fred!!!"rief er und schon war er hinter den beiden her die amüsiert kichernd das weite suchten. Und jetzt stand ich plötzlich allein da. Ich sah mich einen Moment suchend um, doch in dem ganzen Gewirr von Bewohnern und Schülern konnte ich nicht viel erkennen. Jedoch konnte ich einen kurzen Blick auf Rabea erhaschen die Lachend mit Angelina vor Zonkos stand. Einen Moment überkam mich das Gefühl hinübergehen zu wollen zu ihnen, doch ich war zu stolz. Wenn ich jetzt zu ihr gehen würde, würde ich mich entschuldigen für etwas das mir nicht leid tat. Also ging ich allein in die ‚drei Besen'. Das kleine Pub war voller Menschen, die sich laut und angeregt unterhielten. Ich stand ein wenig verloren in der Tür und sah mich um, doch dann hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme die meinen Namen rief. „Setzt dich doch zu uns!" „Träum weiter Flint!"knurrte ich. Marcus verzog gespielt traurig das Gesicht und widmete sich wieder seinen Freunden. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder zurück gehen. Was wollte ich allein schon hier anstellen? Ich wollte schon gehen als mir jemand seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Hey, komm doch zu uns." Ich fuhr wütend herum, um Flint noch einmal abzuschütteln, doch schaute ich in das freundliche Gesicht von Wood. „Hey."Sagte ich ganz verblüfft und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ohne weiter Worte zu verlieren zog er mich mit sich in den hinteren Teil des Pub's wo auch Fred, George, Josh und Daniel saßen. Ich lächelte überrumpelt in die Runde und ließ mich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen. „Na, kommst du um deine Schulden zu bezahlen?"neckte mich George. Und Daniel sah mich überrascht an. Ich lächelte nur entschuldigend und Fred erzählte von meiner Niederlage im ‚Snape explodiert'. Wir bekamen einer weitere Runde Butterbier und Josh holte begeistert seinen Fotoapparat aus seiner Tasche. Verzaubert, wie sich verstand. Interessiert sah ich mir die Kamera genauer an und Josh knipste euphorisch alles was ihm vor die Linse kam. „Hey, und jetzt von jedem ein Porträt!"Schlug er vor und sprang auf. „Los Wood, du bist der erste!"Oliver stand auf und stellte sich in Pose. „Hm, ich glaub so funktioniert das nicht."Murmelte Josh und sah abermals durch seine Kamera. „Jenna, gibst du mir bitte mal das 71275."Bat er mich.  
  
Will er ihn jetzt erschießen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und die anderen lachten. Hatte ich das gerade eben laut gesagt? Dem Gelächter zu urteilen, ja. Ach verdammt! „Oh Jenna, so was konnte ja nur von dir kommen." „Hey, wie meinst du dass jetzt?"fragte ich unfreundlich und musterte Fred genau. „Versteh mich doch nicht falsch, ich mein das nicht böse."Lenkte er ein, und die anderen lachten noch mehr.  
  
Als wir das Pub verließen war es bereits dunkel, und es war merklich kühler geworden. Ich hatte Fred und George ihre Schokofrösche und das Butterbier gezahlt das ich ihnen schuldig war, und vergnügt stapften wir den Hügel hinauf zurück. Ich wickelte mir meinen Schal um den Hals und hörte Fred und George dabei zu wie sie über eine neue Erfindung diskutierten. Während die anderen beim Abendessen Unmengen von Braten und anderen Köstlichkeiten verdrückten stocherte ich lustlos in meinem Kartoffelpüree herum. ‚Hey, wenn ich es so hinschiebe sieht es aus wie Snape' „Was is?"Fragte Lee, der mir gegenüber saß. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. „Wer sieht aus wie Snape?"wiederholte er seine Frage. Ach verdammt, schon wieder laut gedacht. Memo an mich: Halt die klappe! „Ach nichts..."versuchte ich einzulenken woraufhin er nur verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Lustlos saß ich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hatte keine Lust mir über Snapes Zaubertränke den Kopf zu zerbrechen, genauso wenig war ich erpicht darauf Wood bei seiner all abendlichen Ansprache an seine Team Kollegen zu lauschen. Ich erwog einen Moment ins Bett zu gehen, doch dann entschied ich mich anders. Ich ging die kalten Stufen hinauf und klopfte vorsichtig an die Türe. Als niemand antwortete drückte ich sie einfach auf und steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Kann ich reinkommen?"fragte ich kleinlaut. „Klar."Kamm prompt die Antwort. „Was willst du?" Müde ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. „Eigentlich nichts." „Ach komm schon, immer wenn du so ankommst willst du etwas, oder dir brennt was auf der Seele."Percy sah mich prüfend an und fuhr fort seine Umhänge Ordentlich aufzuhängen. „Nein, mir brennt nichts auf der Seele. Na ja eigentlich doch...ach ich weiß auch nicht." „Ja wie jetzt? Is was los oder nicht?" „Ach das ist alles einfach so scheiß kompliziert!"jammerte ich und sah ihn flehend an. ‚Los sag irgendwas damit ich mich besser fühle.' „Aha!"er nickte. Percy typisch legte er die Stirn in falten. „Lass mich raten, es geht um Wood?!" Ich sah ihn böse an. „Warum den verflucht noch mal um Wood?"herrschte ich ihn an. „War nur so ein Gedanke, "sagte er gelassen. „dann geht es um Rabea, oder?"Ich nickte. Warum fühlte ich mich in seiner Anwesenheit nur so dumm? Ich begann zu erzählen. Von Snape, seinen Aufgaben, Rabeas gejammere und meinem kleinen Anfall. Er lauschte aufmerksam, und unterbrach mich nur um eine kleine Frage zu stellen. Als ich fertig berichtet hatte sah er mich einen Moment an, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte. „Eigentlich ist die Sache doch ganz einfach, oder?" „Wirklich?"Fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und strahlte ihn an. „Natürlich. Geh hin und entschuldige dich gefälligst." Autsch. Mit so einer Antwort hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Ja aber,..." „Kein aber Jen, du weißt genau wie ‚du' bist." „Ja aber,...ich finde das..." „Unfair?"unterbrach er mich. „Natürlich ist es unfair, aber danach fragt keiner. Gewöhn dich dran. Ich hab keine Lust ständig dein Seelenklempner zu sein, verstanden?"er klang vollkommen ruhig, und genau das trieb mich zur Weisglut. „Du willst es gar nicht verstehen, oder?"fauchte ich und sprang auf, unbeeindruckt sah er mir in die Augen. „Vielleicht verstehe ich es besser als du wahr haben willst. Schließlich beobachte ich das ganze schon eine weile. Du kannst die Verantwortung nicht auf jemanden abwälzen, so funktioniert es einfach nicht. Und jetzt reagierst du sauer weil du genau weißt das ich recht habe." „Dir geht es immer nur darum recht zu haben, oder Perc? Du willst gar nicht menschlich sein, weil du dann verletzbar bist. Du kannst alles nur durch Formeln und Daten erklären, aber wenn es um die Probleme andere geht stellst du sofort um auf unnahbar als wärst du allmächtig." „Unnahbar?"fragte er. „Dann erklär mir mal warum ich dir ständig zuhöre. Dir versuche zu helfen? Das hat nichts mir unnahbar zu tun. Ich kann für dich nicht immer die Kohlen aus dem Feuer holen." Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. „Das verlangt auch keiner von dir!"zischte ich und verließ das Zimmer. Aber nicht ohne die Türe hinter mir zuzuschlagen die mit einem lauten krachen ins Schloss viel. Wenn er mir nicht helfen wollte, sollte er es einfach lassen! 


End file.
